A Day in the Life of Crawford
by WingedPanther73
Summary: This is really an attempt to convey my vision of how Crawford's precognition works.


Title: A Day in the Life of Brad Crawford

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Crawford

Rating: PG

Summary: This is really an attempt to convey my vision of how Crawford's precognition works.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Crawford awoke with a smile on his face. He was premembering the events of this upcoming evening with delight. The members of Weiss would finally lay eyes on him, and get their first glimpse of his power. He had been awaiting this experience for a while, now, and was only sad that he would have so little time to relish this initial encounter.

He rolled out of bed and showered, taking care to miss nothing. He would have many more showers, but as long as he had them, he wished to savor each one. He couldn't clearly premember when he would be out of this apartment, but it was certainly within the next year, and he wanted to enjoy the hot showers while they lasted. The fact that Farfarello was going to burn breakfast in half an hour didn't offer any extra incentive to make his shower quick.

Dressing methodically, he came out in time to witness Schuldig and Farfarello arguing about the black eggs and charred bacon. As always, Fararello was insisting that the nutritional value was what mattered, and Schuldig's sense of "taste" was irrelevant. Crawford walked past, smiling as he premembered the taste of the omelet he would be savoring shortly. Something about green peppers, onions, and seared tuna always made him smile.

After breakfast, he delayed the necessary time for Reiji to deal with Masafumi. Being witness to these family squabbles was always unpleasant, and it was mildly pleasanter to hear it from Reiji than witness it directly. Besides, it gave Crawford time to schedule a helicopter pickup for 9:30 that night after Weiss would interrupt the chess match. Crawford also detoured to pick up the aspirin that he suddenly premembered that Reiji would want after the fight.

Crawford knocked on Reiji's door five minutes after Masafumi left. "Crawford! Why are you late? I could have used you here to throw my idiot son out!"

"I'm sorry I missed that, sir."

"You just missed it by five minutes. Oh, I've got a headache from dealing with him. I wish I had some aspirin around here."

"Here you are sir, I happen to have some with me today. I was just restocking my desk."

"Ah, thank you, Crawford, that's just what I was needing."

Crawford spent much of the rest of his day on mindless paperwork for Reiji. He paid little attention as he cast his mind forward to the upcoming evening, savoring the prememory of Aya's shocked expression as he caught sight of Reiji. It was really a shame that human chess would end tonight, but all these fools managed to come to a quick end.

When it was a half-hour before time to leave, Crawford allowed himself a small smile of anticipation. The prememories were never as good as the actual experience, and this would be a particularly delightful evening. It would be the first of many pleasant exchanges with Weiss, and it was nice to have the first event come to pass.

When they arrived, it was a great effort to keep the aura of calm. It wouldn't due for Reiji to realize the significance of this night. Reiji believed they were making him ruler of Tokyo; he didn't realize he would be dead shortly after that. Nevertheless, he would be useful to Schwarz in honing their skills, if only because he would brink Weiss to their aid.

The chess game itself was dull, with the usual predictable nonsense occurring. Reiji had already been informed of the bets he needed to make. It wasn't until Aya appeared on the board that Crawford felt his heartbeat pick up. Here was a true warrior, not like the idiots who normally fought in this crude game. He fought with the minimum of effort and showed true skill. The prememories of fights to come were delightful, but to see skill like this first hand was a pure pleasure.

Crawford's reverie was cut off but the abrupt loss of light. It was about to begin! Yes, the wench was taking over the combat now, her hysterical blood lust revealing her identity to the assassin. A simple distraction as Aya spotted Reiji, and Crawford let himself slide into the prememory of the blocked attack, feeling the exquisite transition to memory as Aya was thrown harmlessly away.

It was almost a shame to spoil Omi's shot, but it really wouldn't due for him to be injured by something as simple as a little dart. With that, he effortlessly steered Reiji to the helipad, where the helicopter would meet them in time to frustrate Aya.

That night, Crawford didn't bother to set his alarm clock, since he clearly premembered the rude awakening Schuldig would provide.


End file.
